


Takin' Care of Business

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, One Shot, Porn, Porn Watching, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always wonders why Dean is going to the bathroom to "take care of business". After an explanation from Sam, he realizes the joys of masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takin' Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of masturbation, lots of porn, and an almost sex scene.

Castiel has watched porn before. He knows the inner workings of every sexual function, male and female. He’s seen Dean and Sam both having sexual flings, their taste in women fairly similar, but Castiel himself has never had sex.

He’s never had a sexual preference, never had impure thoughts, and never touched himself in the darkness of the night. At least, not before he became human.

Dean kept talking about “taking care of business” before walking into the bathroom. This elicited an eye-roll from Sam, but Castiel never understood what that could have possibly meant. Why would Dean be fighting demons every time he went to the bathroom? After a few times of it happening, he finally asked Sam, and after nervous chuckling and hand-wringing, he explained to Castiel what masturbating was.

Castiel felt his face getting warm as he remembered that talk. He felt embarrassed, and thanked Sam after explaining, but after, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up at the bathroom door every five seconds, wondering what Dean might look like. He shuddered, thinking about it, and pushed it out of his mind.

But Castiel touched himself for the first time that night.

He waited until he knew both of the brothers were asleep before he went into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, wondering where Dean had sat, or if he had stood up, watching himself in the mirror. That seemed more likely, to Castiel, or maybe he thought it sounded sexier, but he felt his groin hardening, and slowly slid his hands down his pants. He touched his erection softly, examining the length of it, feeling around the head and down his shaft, slowly brushing the underneath of his hair-covered sac. He felt like his head was spinning, and imagined Dean was the one touching him, squeezing his cock quickly, and then sliding his hand up to the tip. He growled with pleasure, and finally understanding why Dean went to “take care of business” so often, he imagined Dean once more. His fist was maneuvering clumsily now within the confined space of his pants, and Castiel felt a deep pain inside of his stomach, pumping harder, and faster, and breathlessly, he muttered Dean’s name as a moistness spilled over his hand.

\--

“We don’t talk about it.” Dean had said about porn before, but Castiel was curious, and took every opportunity to turn the porn channels on in the hotel rooms.

Dean always was the one who noticed that Castiel was watching it, but didn’t yell at him about it anymore, not since the pizza man fiasco. Mostly, he just shook his head, looked at the screen, and looked back at Castiel with a look of “are you serious” written all over his face. Castiel was learning so much though, and he just wished Dean could see that. He was just trying to learn.

One particular day, Castiel turned a porn flick on by the name of “Adam and Steve”, which caught his eye because Castiel didn’t understand the meaning of puns.

When the blonde man began fellatio on the other man, Castiel’s eyebrows perked. He had seen a fair share of women doing this to men, but this, _this_ , was different. He leaned in to watch better, and that’s when Dean walked past. Castiel snapped back to reality and fumbled for the remote to turn it off, but the damage was already done. Dean had seen it, and with a disgusted look, he had quickly sprung off, and Castiel felt a different pain in his stomach. He glanced back up at the television screen, and tilted his head as the man began licking the blonde man’s rectum. Castiel let out a deep noise from his throat, and that’s when the man’s cock entered the freshly licked hole. Castiel’s senses were full blown, and he raced to the bathroom to “take care of business”.

\--

Castiel approached Dean later that night to apologize. He stood at the edge of Dean’s bed and waited for the hunter to look up at him with an annoyance on his face. Dean let out an exasperated sigh and looked up to Castiel with his smoldering green eyes. Castiel looked down at his hands, which were suddenly fascinating.

“Cas, why are you standing above my bed?” Dean was looking at Castiel now with frustration burning in his features.

“I wanted to apologize.” Castiel managed to say, his gaze directly into Dean’s eyes now. “I did not intend to watch males performing fellatio upon each other today.” Castiel looked down at his hands again. “I made you uncomfortable and I am sorry.”

Dean didn’t respond, and Castiel turned to walk away. Dean’s bed shifted, and Dean was now walking past Castiel, locking the hotel room door.

“Dean, I don’t think Sam will be able to come back inside of the room if you do that.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t understand what was happening. Dean bit his lip, as if he was questioning himself, and leaned against the door.

“Cas.” Dean practically purred. A shot of blood raced into Castiel’s cock. His mouth was awfully dry all of a sudden, as well. Dean walked towards Castiel now, and Castiel looked everywhere but at Dean.

Dean was too close. Too, too close, and Castiel was afraid he was going to do something, like hit him, or scream at him. But he didn’t. He palmed Castiel’s face, and Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut, another shot of blood rushing through his body, right into his cock.

“Do you think of me, Cas?” Dean was whispering, his voice low and husky and Castiel could smell the whisky on his breath. “When you’re alone in the bathroom?” Castiel gulped, not answering. “I know what you do in there. Do you think of me?” He asked again, and Castiel gave a short nod, focusing how Dean’s fingers felt on his skin. “I think about you when I’m alone, Cas, and I come moaning your name.” Castiel’s growing erection ached now, and he pressed into Dean, the friction causing a flush of heat to rise up his face.

“Dean, please.” His blue eyes were open now, big and begging for Dean to take him, to do with him whatever he pleased, so long as it was with him. Dean was too close, too close, and Castiel hungrily leapt to kiss him.

Dean turned his head.

Castiel felt a lump form in his throat, and his expression wore of confusion and disappointment.

“Castiel, I want you to listen to me.” And he did. He was listening. “I don’t want to use you like some kind of actor in one of those pornos you’re so fond of, d’you understand?” Dean’s eyes were full of fire. Castiel nodded, his fists clenching at his sides, waiting for Dean to finish. “I’m going to show you what I want.” Dean’s hands held Castiel’s face softly, and he leaned in. “Do you trust me, Cas?” And Castiel nodded, short of breath. Dean leaned forward, and the little space that was left between the two men disappeared, and Dean’s lips were on Castiel’s now, and his hands were pulling Castiel into him, snaking up from his hips to his shoulder blades.

This was nothing like the porn.

Dean’s tongue gently flicked along Castiel’s bottom lip, and his mouth opened so naturally, too naturally. Dean’s tongue found his and they were dancing now, their tongues were dancing. Castiel’s hands were on Dean’s hips now, and he dare not move them until Dean asked him what he wanted. They spent the longest time kissing, standing there wrapped up in each other’s embrace, before Dean’s hand snaked down his back again, and he was touching Castiel’s ass. Dean’s sharp exhale boded well for Castiel, who let his hands fall down to the outside of Dean’s thighs, his thumbs stroking the denim slowly. Dean’s kiss became harder, and Castiel returned the passion, moving his hands to the underneath of Dean’s rear. Dean let out a moan of approval, and gave Castiel’s ass a soft squeeze.

“Oh!” Castiel’s reaction made Dean’s jaw clench, and as they moved towards the bed, Dean was stripping both of their bodies, leaving a trail of clothes as they went. Then, Dean slowly lowered Castiel on the bed, kicking off his jeans as he leaned over the other man, breathless. Dean looked beautiful, staring over him like this, panting, sweaty. Castiel’s eyes followed the hunter’s lean body, down to Dean’s _very_ hard cock, and he gives a little moan, his eyes back on Dean’s, because he’ll be damned to come if he stares too long. Dean’s eyes wander down Castiel’s body as well, and when his eyes drift lustfully over the other man’s cock standing straight, he lets out a shaky breath and strokes his index finger up the length of it. Castiel’s back arched, and Dean’s body is pressed against his, cock hard against Castiel’s stomach.

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel breathes. Dean’s head nuzzles into Castiel’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

“You,” he breathes into Castiel’s hair. “I just want you.”

And his lips are on Castiel’s again, soft and moist, and his hand is resting on Castiel’s naked hip.

“Dean?” Castiel can barely see. “Please, touch me.” But Dean’s hand shoots up to Castiel’s, fingers intertwining, and he smiles through another kiss.

“Not tonight.” Dean says, pulling away. “Because you’re not going to be a one night stand, Cas.” Dean’s face is flushed, lips puffy and red, and it’s the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever seen.

“I think I love you.” Castiel says, with his eyebrows furrowed, and Dean half-chuckles and kisses Cas, hard, before getting up and finding their clothes.

They’ve barely got their clothes back on when Sam jingles the doorknob, and then pounds three times.

“Guys!” A shout of frustration comes from outside of the door.

Dean goes to the door, but makes a stop in front of Castiel and straightens his collar. “I think I love you too, Cas.” He says simply, and his green eyes meet Castiel’s blues. A smile plays on Castiel’s lips, and doesn’t wipe off until far after he falls asleep.


End file.
